She's Doing What
by luvin'stuff
Summary: Jessica and Lauren's opinions about Bella's engagement and marriage. Oneshot. Jessica POV
1. Chapter 1

**She's doing what?**

**AN: Every detail in here that wasn't mentioned in the books is on Stephenie Meyer's website. The story about Lauren being scouted for a model and Jess's mum working in the bank were all in that site somewhere. (Trust me; I have spent enough time on there to write a story about that). Now here is my oneshot that is a great writer's block breaker.**

**Disclaimer: Now, would I honestly be on here if I owned Twilight? Didn't think so.**

Jessica POV

(Post Eclipse, Pre Breaking Dawn)

I tossed my hair and pursed my lips, and then left the house to go to Port Angeles with Lauren. I shut the door and Lauren was waiting with her car outside my house, so I stopped briefly through the letterbox and rifled through for things for me. There was a fancy envelope, a more normal one, and a thick one. Probably more stuff from California. I still couldn't believe I'd finally get a tan! I opened the door and hopped in.

"Hey Jess," Lauren said.

"Hey. Do you mind if I open these?" I pointed to the envelopes in my hand. She raised her eyebrows but shook her head. I took that as meaning I could.

The fat one was from the College. I had all this new information. I didn't really look, knowing that Lauren would probably get annoyed if I got too excited. She didn't really want to go to the Peninsula community college. The second one was from the bank. How thrilling. I didn't recognise the fancy handwriting on the last one, but I was excited. Who knew what it could be?

I opened it slowly, nervous at the possibilities. Even Lauren was looking at this one; I mean it was bigger than Forks. The paper was pink and had petals printed on it. It was so pretty, and it even felt expensive. I read the words.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I exclaimed rather loudly. Lauren swerved, and then decided to pull over. We were out of town anyway.

"What, Jess?"

"_She_ is getting married to a freaking god! How could _he_ get so low in standards? Honestly, she's not even pretty?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think? He's bloody gorgeous and she's uglier than Eric! I can't believe that he didn't dump her. I mean it's Edward! Why would he settle for someone like _her_?"

"Bella's getting married?"

"Yes!" I shouted, frustrated. That lucky biatch.

"I always thought she was too much of a prude," Lauren said, flicking back her short blonde hair.

"For what?"

"Well, it's not like they actually would get married otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you know what the Doctor's like. He would have found out and made them."

"You mean..."

"Yup."

"_No_, it's Bella."

"Exactly. That's why they're..."

"It is!"

"Of course it is Jess."

"OH MY GOD SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"Took you long enough."

I couldn't respond. I mean it was Bella Swan! I guess from what my Mum told me it must run in the family.

"I bet that's what they were doing at Prom," Lauren continued.

"He did look sick at graduation after she was talking to him."

"And she looked really nervous the whole time, until she was talking to him."

"Then she looked worried when he ran off."

"They weren't joined at the hip at that party."

"And then that Jacob guy looked really happy after a group of them talked to him."

"He probably thought that Edward would dump Bella."

"He was wrong. Poor guy."

"Whatever. Poor me, I wish I was Bella." I was shocked.

"You want to look like her?"

"I wish I was in her position."

"Me too."

"Actually, I couldn't stand being pregnant."

"Urghh, me either."

"Hey, I wonder why I didn't get one?"

"One what?"

"Invitation."

"What a bitch!"

"She probably thinks that if Edward saw me again he'd totally dump her. I mean they did scout me to be a model, not her."

"Yeah, that'd be right. Well, Angela would probably know more than I do, seeing as she and Bella are like, tight."

"You should call her."

"Yeah." I got my phone out and decided to call.

"Hey," a tired sounding Angela answered. I'd forgotten that she was on holidays with Ben. I bet she knew more than I did anyway. She and Ben had looked a little shifty when I mentioned Edward and Bella at that concert in Tacoma. I liked that concert, I'd gotten back with Mike.

"Hi Ang, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I bet Bella wouldn't be the only pregnant one.

"Oh no, I've just been staying up really late. What's up?"

"Well, Lauren and I probably thought you'd know why Bella and Edward were getting married."

"She's doing what?"

"You didn't know she was getting married?"

"I knew they were engaged. Bella was really excited about that."

"Well, do you think she's pregnant?"

"No, it's Bella."

"Exactly. It runs in her genes. Her Mum did the same with her Dad."

"It's Edward."

"Ah."

"See?"

"They're getting married for sex!"

"Oh my god, they are!" Lauren said next to me.

"No, they love each other. I've got to go, Ben and I are going shopping in Seattle today. See you Jess."

"Bye Ang." I turned to Lauren.

"Oh my god, what a story. They're getting married for the sex!" I laughed along with Lauren. Oh my god, they were such prudes.

--------------------------------

That afternoon when we got back to Forks we saw a fancy new black car at the gas station that pulled up shortly after us. It was too fancy to be anyone but a Cullen's, so I wondered whose it was. I'd seen Edward, Alice, Rosalie and the Doctor's cars, but this one was new. It was probably their mothers'.

I got the shock of my life when I saw who it was stepping out of the car. That ugly brown hair was noticeable anywhere. My eyes, trained to find gossip, swivelled to her left hand. Right there on her ring finger was a gorgeous old-style ring absolutely covered in diamonds. My jaw dropped to the floor. She had on designer clothes, every single piece one of the hottest new trends. And it all came from being a future Cullen.

The ring, the car, the clothes: how I wished I could have it. Lauren had heard from Conner who heard from Ben who was told by Angela that Bella got a late acceptance to Dartmouth as well. I was smarter than her, and I hadn't gotten in. There was no way that she could afford that college either, my Mum had access to her account through the bank. I was finding something a little suspicious to do with this marriage and college. But if one of Bella's besties said she wasn't pregnant, then she probably wasn't. I bet she was too prude to even go there.

Lauren saw her as well and jerked her head at me. I guess that I was friendlier to Bella, and it was good to get information straight from the horse's mouth. I walked over, curious to see when Bella had become so... fashionable.

"Hey, Bella!" I said, giving her a hug. It was one of the 'I really don't like you' hugs that I loved doing so much. It was great for sending massive eye rolls over their back.

"Oh, hey Jess," she said, sounding kind of detached.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" I fake gushed.

"I know, right? I can't believe I'm getting married!" She seemed a little hesitant in her positivity, I bet she was pregnant.

"Me either, I mean I never thought you'd get married straight out of High School!" She seemed to be taken aback at my words, and I was glad I'd used them. Maybe I could guilt her into leaving a heartbroken Edward behind. It was all for the good of me...

"Yeah well, I love him more than life itself."

"I guess he is your life, right?"

"Yeah."

"So there's no reason for a sho... rush wedding?" I hastily corrected myself, though I think she got what I meant.

"My Dad didn't really approve of us living together at College without being married."

"Oh. Someone told me that you were, you know..." She laughed lightly.

"Did you honestly think that me and Edward?"

"Guess not."

"Yeah. Well, see you Jess."

"Yeah, bye Bella." I turned back to Lauren's car. She cocked an eyebrow when I got in.

"Her Dad didn't approve of her living with him at college outside of marital bindings."

"Right," she scoffed. I did too. I mean, who would honestly believe that these days.

-----------------

(During Breaking Dawn)

I got off the phone with Tyler, and started ringing Lauren. This she had to hear.

"Jess?" she asked when she answered. We'd only been talking that morning.

"Hey, I have amazing news!"

"What?"

"Well, Tyler rang to talk to Mike, he'd been to visit his Mum, when he saw Seth Clearwater, you know, that Quileute guy who's Dad died? Anyway, so this guy said that he was going to the Chief's, and we think that meant Charlie Swan's and he said that he had to visit his Mum and his future step-niece."

"What?"

"Well, Bella is her Dad's only kid, right? That means Bella had a daughter."

"I knew that was a shotgun wedding!"

**By the way, when there was a severe lack of story and a whole lot of dialogue, I figured that Jess isn't the most insightful of people. Love you!**


	2. AN

AN: Sorry about that, I accidentally pressed the wrong thing for the chapter of She's Doing What. If you like that one, it is the first chapter of Cullens On Camp. So, I don't know if it sends you a thing saying I changed the chapter content, but that's what it's meant to be. Thanks, and love you! (Though someone other than one of my besties could have said that the chapter had nothng to do with the summary)


End file.
